Root cause analysis (RCA) is defined as a process of identifying the cause or causes of a fault or a defect. There are two types of causes: a causal factor and a root cause. A causal factor affects the outcome of an event but is not a root cause, thus, removing a casual factor will not prevent the recurrence of the fault. A root cause is a cause that when removed will prevent the final undesirable outcome from recurring.
Usually, root cause analysis includes analyzing a sequence of events ending with a fault, mostly with an expected timed order. However, in some systems the data related to the fault is static, yet the root cause determination of faults in such cases are still required. To date, there is not an efficient root cause analysis technique or analysis system for analyzing static data in real-time or near real-time.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.